This invention relates to a device for coupling to an object such as a pipe or a rod. For example the device may be used to couple two or more pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,357 discloses a composite coupling for joining cylindrical substrates, which comprises a tubular heat-recoverable metallic compression sleeve and a tubular metallic insert disposed in the direction of recovery of the sleeve so that when the sleeve recovers, it deforms the insert so that it contacts the substrates to be joined. The insert may be provided with longitudinal terminal slots.